Zero: The Beginning
by Flamespartan569
Summary: Warning: Contains Violence, Language, and Nudity/ Guidance and Funny/ This story is about a boy that travels to different worlds, I know it sounds like kingdom hearts but this is different, you get to meet all the Anime characters you know and love, also more. ((If you don't like it its okay, this is my first time here anyways, but I really hope you'll enjoy it))
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**It begins with a baby held in his mother arms, it was him, his mother, his sister, and his brother, they lived in a palace because the father was the heir to the throne but the heir died 2 years ago after the great invasion trying to protect his family from some type of creatures that was so beyond unknown. Me and my family was element of Fire, we are an united source from other elements, we lived years to come. In a couple of years later something happened, we was playing in the garden, there was fresh flowers, lush green grass and bushes with statues nothing much but I had a bad feeling of what will happen.**

**-Four Hours Later-**

**After playing in the garden our mother was laying beside the door and says...**

**Sarah: Kids come inside, time for dinner**

**Sapphire: Okay mommy**

**Sapphire was my little sister but actually I was the youngest one, she was 4 years old, she had light-skin just like my mother and long black hair as well, she had blue eyes and was taller than me but I was more older then her but sometimes, she can be a little bit annoying and funny at the time.**

**William: Alright let me get Zero**

**William was my brother, he was 5 years old, he was the same age as me but was the same height like Sapphire, he had the same colored skin but more pale, he had yellow eyes and his hair was white, he was protective and a little selfish at the time but always keep us out of trouble.**

**William: Zero where are you? Zero?**

**I was hiding to surprise him**

**William: How can I find him in a place like this?**

**I was sneaking up behind him closing in for the surprised attack**

**William: Zero?**

**And then I surprised him but all of the sudden I was tripped and fell to the ground**

**William: You thought you could sneak up on me like that?**

**He chuckled**

**Zero: No fair**

**I was a little boy, I was 5 years old, older then my sister and third heir to the throne, I had red eyes, black hair, my skin was a little dark, I was kind and loving but also a little wise but more annoying. **

**William: Come on mommy is waiting on us**

**Zero: Okay**

**Was upset that his sneak attack was foiled**

**As we arrived back we entered the palace and went to the dining room as the chefs and bakers makes us our dinner**

**-Two Hours Later-**

**We all finished our dinner then the maidens picked up our plates and brought them into the kitchen, I offered to help...**

**Zero: May I help?**

**Maiden: Thank you little one but its okay**

**Zero: I'm not that little**

**William: Are you kidding you look like a shrimp**

**Zero: I am not!**

**William: Are too**

**Zero: Am not!**

**William: Are too**

**Starting to get upset then I heard my mother screamed**

**William: M-Mom?**

**He left the kitchen and goes into the hallway, he felt a cold feeling running up his spine as the hallway was pitch black, I followed and apparently scared him when I landed my hand upon his shoulder.**

**William: Ah!**

**I covers his mouth quick so he wouldn't make a sound**

**Zero: Shh, be quiet**

**He started to calm down but still frighten, we both summon fire from the palms of our hands so we could see better but what we saw was blood smeared on the walls saying...**

**"Pray"**

**I was shivering with fear but I had to move on, William was behind me shivering as well, We've took another hallway and when reached the end I stopped then look down and on the ground was a dead guard with nothing but a torso and head, I was shocked and so was my brother, we both ran looking for our mom and little sister.**

**Zero: Mom! Mom where are you?!**

**As I was running I saw something, something big and breathing heavy, I couldn't move, It was dark, it had giant sharp claws, it has no eyes, and no mouth, It looked at me and then my brother threw a fireball at the creature, when he hit the creature it roars, I ran away, my brother followed and the creature chased us.**

**Zero: Why did you do that?!**

**William: I don't know!**

**?: -Roars-**

**As we ran away from the creature we seen more dead corpses of guards, we was panicking and panicking, and ran faster as we could until we reached the throne room, there was nothing but dead bodies of maidens and guards, blood all over the place, guts hanging from the sides, some beheaded and dismembered, we couldn't believe how this happened so fast, until we seen another word but it was smeared on the roof and it says...**

**"I am God"**

**One of the maidens was still alive, barely injured, she takes me and my brother to a secret room that wasn't there before, as we entered we saw our sister in the corner shivering with fear and a little wounded but was still safe, I comfort her as William just stood there paralyze until he told Sapphire...**

**William: Where's Mom?**

**Sapphire: I...I...**

**She was too terrified to say anything to us**

**Maiden: Okay little ones, here**

**She gives us three crucifix that have different colors and gems**

**The one she gave Sapphire was white with a blue gem inside**

**The one she gave William was silver with a green gem inside**

**And the one she gave me was gold with a red gem inside**

**They all glowed in a symphonic kind of way, then the maiden says...**

**Maiden: Your father saves those for the three of you to take care of, you three wield the powers of guardians...**

**Zero: G-Guardians?**

**?: -Roars-**

**Maiden: You all must leave**

**William: I'm not leaving my mother**

**A portal opens behind us, and as it opens the creature starts breaking the door down**

**Maiden: GO!**

**Sapphire screams as the creature was breaking through, I grabbed her hand and then suddenly the creature broke through and then starts slashing the maiden, we all backed away but all of a sudden I tripped and me and Sapphire entered the portal, William ran to the portal but then the creature grabbed him and pins him to the ground.**

**William: Let me go!**

**The creature lays its claw on the crucifix and then the color changed, it was now black and the gem was purple but so was William's hair started to turn, his snowy white hair turned dark violet and then his eyes turned black, the creature lets go of him and then kneel to him, William looked down on it and then places his hand on its head then the creature says...**

**?: I'm willing to serve you master**

**William grinned**

**William: You may rise**

**The creature got up and then asks**

**?: What do you wish for me to do my Lord?**

**William: Dispose of everyone and everything**

**As William was becoming a new ruler me and my sister was still traveling through the portal until a powerful wave made us split apart making us go our**** separate ways.**

**Now the journey begins**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**As I was continually falling through the portal I was unconscious not noticing what was happening, I was starting to get older like 14 years old, and then I was wearing a leather jacket and black pants, had a black cap with it as well, then all of a sudden I crashed landed in an unfamiliar and weird place, I opened my eyes a little and saw three dark figures then I went back unconscious. While I was unconscious they carried me into their home, laid me onto a bed, and then left, In the morning I was starting to come to...**

**Zero: Uh...**

**I started to open my eyes, everything was blurry, I blinked a few times and everything became clear**

**Zero: Where am I? Huh? What happened to my voice?!**

**My voice was deep and smooth, and then I started to Investigate myself**

**Zero: Where did these clothes come from?**

**I checked to see if the crucifix was still around my neck**

**Zero: at least I still have it**

**I heard a knock on the door and then I hid under the bed, the door opens and I kept quiet, It has paws but was walking on two, it was white and yellow, and then all of a sudden...**

**?: Hello?**

**Zero:...**

**?: Hmm...**

**She left and closes the door behind her, then I came out from under the bed suddenly...**

**?: Hi**

**Zero: Gah!**

**She was on the bed smiling while I was surprised, I backed up against the wall freaked out**

**Zero: Who are you? What are you? How did you?**

**Renamon: My name is Renamon and I'm fox digimon**

**Zero: Digiwhat?**

**Renamon: Digimon**

**Zero: Oh well...nice to meet you Renamon**

**He didn't know what a Digimon was or were**

**Renamon: Pleasure meeting you mister?**

**Zero: Zero, names Zero**

**Renamon: Zero**

**Zero: So where am I?**

**Hears another person entering the room, and it seems to be a white cat with violet stripes on its tail**

**Renamon: Ah Gatomon**

**Zero: Hmm?**

**I look at the cat creature with curiously**

**Gatomon: Hello there mister, are you feeling okay?**

**Zero: Y-Yeah just confused and curious**

**Gatomon giggled and then she walked up to me**

**Zero: Um...**

**Gatomon: May I?**

**Renamon: She wants to investigate for any injuries**

**Zero: Oh...okay then**

**I said weirdly**

**I went back on the bed and let her investigate to see that I have no injuries**

**Gatomon: okay take off your shirt**

**Zero: wha?**

**Gatomon: I need to see if you're injured**

**Zero: I don't feel any pain**

**Until I stretched I felt a slight pain on my back**

**Zero: Ow**

**Renamon: Where does it hurt?**

**Zero: My back**

**Gatomon: Let me see**

**Zero: Why are you two helping me?**

**Renamon: Our tamers went to go get some medicine, they wanted us to stay here and keep an eye on you**

**Gatomon: They helped bring you here when you gad that nasty fall**

**Zero: Tamers?...Ow**

_(Thinking)(What kind of world is this?)_

**Gatomon: lift up your shirt**

**I lift up my shirt and let her check my back, renamon blushes as she looked at me, Gatomon blushes as well looking at me with a grin on her face**

**Gatomon: wow, I never knew you was so strong~**

**I blushed**

**Zero: Uh...thanks**

**Renamon: Um...I'll be right back**

**She closed the door behind her and went into the living room laying her back against the wall and her hands against her chest where her heart was.**

**Renamon: Oh my~**

**Zero: Does it look bad?**

**Gatomon: Not at all, but you do have a red marking**

**Zero: Red marking?**

**Gatomon: Yeah**

_(Thinking)(Did that gem do something to me while I was unconscious?)_

**Zero: Does it look bad?**_  
_

**Gatomon: Not that bad**

**Zero: Are you sure?**

**Gatomon: yeah**

**Zero: okay then**

**I put back on my shirt and got up to stretch **

**Zero: Well I should be going**

**Gatomon: Your leaving already?**

**Zero: Yeah**

**Gatomon: But our tamers wanted to meet you**

**Zero: I'm sorry but...**

**Renamon: They're back**

_(Thinking)(Damn)_

**They all came in and started to greet themselves**

**Kari: Hello there my name is Kari Kamiya**

**Rika: Names Rika Nonaka**

**Zero: Well nice to meet you two, my name is Zero**

**Kari: Are you okay?**

**Zero: Yeah I'm fine, thanks**

**Rika: So where did you come from?**

**Zero: Uh...**

_(Thinking)(I didn't want to tell them that I came from a different world)_

**Renamon: Where's Guilmon?**

**Zero: Guilmon?**

**Gatomon: He's another digimon just like us**

**Kari: Takato and Guilmon had to go finish a couple of things**

**Zero: So you two are the tamers?**

**Rika: Yep**

**Kari: Yes, how did you know?**

**Zero: A little birdie told me**

**They giggled**

**Kari: Your cute**

**I blushed again**

**Zero: Am I really?**

**Gatomon: If you like his face wait until you see his muscles~**

**Rika: You guys are making him blush**

**I covered my blush then saw someone entering the room**

**Takato: Hey girls**

**Guilmon: Hey Renamon, Gatomon**

_(Thinking)(Holy mother of God that a big reptile!)_

**I gulped**

**Rika: Hey Takato**

**As him and Rika was talking to each other his digimon walked up to me**

**Zero: H-hey big reptile thing**

**The big reptile cuddles my cheek with his cheek and hugs me**

**Guilmon: New friend is okay!**

**Zero: Yep I am...can you let go?**

**Guilmon: Is guilmon crushing new friend?**

**Kari: Aww thats so sweet he likes you**

**Zero: Yeah**

**Guilmon lets go of me**

**Zero: Sorry I gotta go, it was nice meeting you guys**

**Takato: Where you off to?**

**Zero: I don't know but this will guide me**

**Rika: A crucifix?**

**I showed them my crucifix and then it glowed**

**All: Wow**

**Zero: Hmm...**

**It flashes then nothing until it showed me the map of this world**

**Zero: Whoa**

**Then the map disappeared**

**Takato: What did it do?**

**Zero: I don't know**

**Kari: It must have scanned the world**

**Guilmon: Does friend really have to go?**

**Renamon: Can you at least stay?**

**Rika: Well well it seems you two took a liking to Zero**

**Renamon blushes, while Guilmon smiled**

**Kari: Hehe**

**Gatomon: Their not the only ones *wink***

**Zero: Heh**

**All of us laughed and then we made our departure**

**Zero: I will come back, don't worry**

**Kari: Okay be safe**

**Zero: See ya**

**As I ran they waved at me and I waved back smiling at them then looked forward continuing on the path until its starts glowing again then I enter another world**

**Zero: What the? isn't this the same world?**

**I try again and again but I still end up here**

_(Thinking)(Why won't it let me leave?)_

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

**I kept running in the same direction but I end up back at the same place, It was frustrating teleporting to the same spot until I saw Guilmon and Takato walking down the sidewalks with a sad expression on their faces, they saw me as I walked up to them...**

**Takato: Zero!**

**Guilmon: Zeromon!**

_(Thinking)(Zeromon?)_

**Zero: Guys what's wrong?**_  
_

**Takato: Rika and Renamon is missing **

**Zero: W-What?!**

**Takato nodded**

**Takato: They been missing for four days, her parents are worried sick, we have to find them**

**Guilmon: Please can Zeromon help?**

**Zero: I think so, do you guys remember when you last saw them?**

**Takato: They was heading to the arena**

**Zero: Arena? Where is it?**

**He points the way and we went to the arena to find them**

_(Thinking)(So this thing did more then teleported me back, it passed days as well, I really hope that the girls are alright)_

**When we reached the arena there was no one here until I heard a weird voice calling me...**_  
_

**?: _Zero..._**

**Zero: Who's there?!**

**?: _Finally you came to me, now things can be much easier_**

**Guilmon protected Takato and growled, he sense something dark within the arena**

**Takato: Where's our friends?!**

**?: Don't worry they are fine but you won't be**

**Zero: Grr**

**It shown itself, it was a man but wasn't, its body was charcoal black, it had a symbol on its head, purple aura was surrounding him, his eyes were dark red, and he had a blade in his hand.**

**?: _My name is Ursi Byota, and I am the one who is here to kill you_**

**Zero: Y-You don't scare me**

**Ursi: I wasn't planning to scare**

**Takato: We can take you!**

**Guilmon: Yeah!**

**Ursi: Hmm...are you sure about that?**

**Takato: I know we can, right Guilmon?**

**Guilmon: Right!**

**Zero: Guys you can't beat him**

**Takato: Don't worry we got this**

**He pulls out an device and three cards **

**Zero: What are those?**

**Takato: You'll see**

**then slides one in and says...**

**Takato: Guilmo****n attack with Pyro Sphere!**

**Guilmon fired a fireball at Ursi and he gotten hit**

**He slides the next one**

**Takato: Now use Rock Breaker!**

**Guilmon hits him with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at Ursi.**

**Ursi: Is that all you got?**

**We was all shocked that there wasn't a scratch on him**

**Takato: I-Impossible, those was heavy attacks**

**Guilmon growls again**

**Ursi: Now its my turn**

**He rushed quick, so fast we couldn't see him, then he kicks Guilmon in the chest and grabbed his throat choking him**

**Takato: LET HIM GO!**

**He pulled another card and then slides it into his device then something starts happening to Guilmon**

**Zero: What the?**

_(Thinking)(What the hell is going on here?)_

**Guilmon started to change then Ursi let go and backs away letting him transform, he was getting bigger, he had white hair, one spike grew on each of his arms, and then there was rings that had symbols on them, the transformation was completed.**

**Takato: Ursi meet Growlmon**

**Growlmon roars**

**Ursi: Hmm...**

**Zero: Wow**

**Growlmon grin**

**Ursi: Let me ask you three something**

**Zero: Huh?**

**Takato:...**

**Growlmon: ?**

**Ursi: Look up**

**I looked up and saw Rika and Renamon tied up by force of darkness, we was shocked and surprised until Growlmon became angry**

**Takato: Let them go!**

**Ursi: I will until I get what I came for**

**Zero: Grrr**

_(Thinking)(What am I suppose to do?!)_

**Ursi suddenly kicks growlmon in the face and stomps on his throat**_  
_

**Takato: Growlmon! No!**

**Zero: I had enough! I will not let you hurt my friends!**

**I started to burn bright, then I jump kicked Ursi off of Growlmon then I jump into the air and then did a sonic fire spin and free them from the darkness, I caught Renamon and Rika was caught by Growlmon and I stick the landing.**

**Ursi: Grr...**

**Renamon starts to wake up**

**Renamon: Ugh...my head...**

**Zero: Renamon are you okay?**

**Renamon blushes and she looked at me**

**Renamon: Y-Yes I'm okay, Thank you**

**Zero: Listen you guys need to leave the arena**

**Takato: No we're not leaving you**

**Zero: You guys must save yourselves now GO!**

**Takato: But...**

**Zero: Just make sure Rika okay, I'll be fine**

**I give him a slight smile and Takato didn't say anything else so him and the others left the arena.**

**Ursi chuckles**

**Zero: Alright you, time to end it**

**Ursi: Your forgetting your place boy, it is me that will end it**

**I started to overheat and then I charged at him, then he charged back at me with a blade he summoned, when he swung I slided then blasts him with my fire. He fell back and as he did he flipped and sticks the landing, he came at me this time jumped in the air and threw dark aura at me, I ran then summon a fireball, turned around then threw it at the dark aura, both exploded when they collided then I threw another at Ursi and he then crash landed on the ground of the arena.**

**Zero: You give up?!**

**Ursi struggles to get up**

**Ursi: N-No, I won't let it end like this...**

**Ursi got up and charged at me fully**

**Ursi: I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!**

**Suddenly something was glowing in my hand and what it seemed to be was a sword, it was sliver with a red and gold sheath, felt light and very becoming, when I saw Ursi coming I pulled out my sword and stabbed him, it was my first experience killing another being. When I stabbed him he cough blood and says...**

**Ursi: W-Why...did I had...to lose to you?**

**I pulled my blade out of him and lays him down gently**

**Zero: How did you get here?**

**Ursi: I was order...to come here...and eliminate you...**

**Zero: Who sent you the order?**

**Ursi: It...was...ah**

**Ursi died after those few words.**

**Zero: Ursi?...Damn**

**He started to fade into dust then he disappeared.**

_(Thinking)(You was tainted with darkness, you never done no wrong, you didn't even deserve this)_

**I got up and exited the arena, I saw the others waiting on me, they was glad that nothing happened to me, see them smile makes me happy that I have friends like them to count on.**_  
_

**Takato: What happened?**

**Zero: Ursi is defeated**

**Takato: Are you okay?**

**Zero: Its just I never...**

**Takato: Its okay**

**Guilmon: Zeromon did great**

**Zero: Thanks guys**

**Suddenly my crucifix glowed and opens a portal...**

**Zero: I guess its time for me to go**

**Takato: Come back someday okay?**

**Rika: Yeah maybe we can go have some fun sometimes**

**Zero: Sure**

**Renamon came up to me and then hugs me**

**Renamon: Thank you for rescuing us **

**She then kissed my cheek and I blushed**

**Zero: N-No prob**

**I cleared my throat**

**Zero: See ya**

**They all waved then I went into the portal to start my next journey.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
